gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:558050/Archives/2015-06
Chat Hey cara, por que nunca mais entrou no chat? Tá sendo muito engraçado atualmente, só faltava voce lá, eu até dei uma sugestão de qual seria uma arma perfeita para o Saints Row 5 se um dia for feito xD AndreEagle17 22:54, June 4, 2015 (UTC) : Sei como é, na minha facul tem provas no final desse mês. Quase todas as matérias estão tranquilas, só estatística que é um saco, e eu também tenho mandado currículo pra conseguir um estágio por aí, faz bastante tempo que eu to tentando arrumar um trampo. Fora isso eu to combinando com os amigos da faculdade pra ir ao Paintball nas férias ;p AndreEagle17 23:23, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :: Eu mando um monte de currículos pra vários lugares, só fui chamado pra entrevista duas vezes até agora. Mas problema de transporte é uma dor de cabeça mesmo... Mas boa sorte com suas provas e divirta-se em MG. AndreEagle17 23:34, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Flare Adicionei por que ela tá no Navbox e aparece no Weapon Wheel, aí eu achei que devia ter o Navbox de volta também, mas que é mais um equipamento do que uma arma eu concordo. Outro que eu acho que é mais um equipamento que uma arma é o Jerry Can, tá na Weapon Wheel mas não faz sentido dizer que é uma arma. AndreEagle17 23:57, June 4, 2015 (UTC) : Concordo, só não tiro a Flare do Navbox pelo fato dela poder ser escolhida na Weapon Wheel. De resto é completamente um equipamento. AndreEagle17 00:09, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Youtube tags Finally, they have fixed the tag already. Still, do we still use the video link or the youtube tag? MC (MyComputer) 10:16, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :Alright. MC (MyComputer) 19:06, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Character nav templates Pretection level reduced, you can fix them. smurfy (coms) 10:15, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Fallout 4 Eu tava dando uma olhada no meu Archive 8 e olha o que eu achei... E então, acho que já está juntando dinheiro pra comprar um PS4, estou certo?? xD AndreEagle17 02:15, June 26, 2015 (UTC) : Como dono de consoles da Sony, eu admito que tenho inveja disso xD agora dá pra tirar screenshots do Red Dead Redemption, por que lá na Red Dead Wiki, a maioria das fotos foram tiradas do celular. AndreEagle17 16:03, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Heist Info Thanks for keeping tabs. Actually, presently working on trying to make them all consistent, to a degree. For instance, the Big Score and the Bureau Raid both have separate sections for the crew members depending on the approach ...but the Jewel Store doesn't - an oversight? Or maybe they're just so similar - I dunno... When it comes to the Bureau Raid, I broke down and organized that huge spreadsheet because I got the sneaking suspicion that a single crewman might alter how other crewman act/perform or even how the entire heist unfolds - such as the 'placement' of the gunmen during Covert. So, it would be cool if we could eventually fill-in the whole spreadsheet, but I'd like as much 'fact' as possible - I could make a LOT of guesses and assumptions to help, but I'd prefer knowing for sure. First question - are you playing on a PC? ...for all I know, that might be a huge significance, compared to an un-updated X360 (for example). I don't even want to think about how big The Big Score spreadsheet is gonna be... :( Concerning the roof, I presently don't have an inexperienced Rickie, so it would be very interesting to see all the variables - like how an inexperienced-Rickie/Karim/Daryl-run might differ from an inexperienced-Rickie/Paige/Gustavo-run, and anywhere in between. Maybe Gus's weapon might change, or the sprinkler timing will be off...it's hard to say, even for sure, one way or another - just figured the spreadsheet was a start. So, you used in inexperienced Rickie and Karim? - with which gunmen? - did you also try running them with other 'good' crewman? - if so, did you notice any changes to the variables? ...as of now, I can only make a few guarantee's; 1) An experienced Rickie is practically identical to a regular Christian. 2) An experienced Packie is practically identical to a regular Gustavo. ...But this almost seems to raise more questions, as I attempted to illustrate in the spreadsheet; 3) Is an experienced Christian in anyway superior to a regular Paige? 4) Could an inexperienced Packie die at the Covert door of death? Speaking of - Concerning the covert, I hopefully didn't explain it poorly on the talk-page/spreadsheet, but during the heist set up, you obviously have to choose two gunmen, and I was curious if there was any recourse to who I put in which spot (their placement) ...so as the spreadsheet shows, each X indicates me running through that exact setup at least once, and it was never 'random' for me - there seemed to be a logic behind it which I tried to explain. So, separating the 5 into good and bad, Gus and (an experienced) Pack are good, while the other three are bad. Now, if there is only one good gunman and one bad gunman, the bad gunman will always get the explosion - doesn't matter if their the first gunman or the second - in my experience, the bad one always died. This brings the question, "Well, what if they're both good or both bad?", so I ran all of those that I could (8+), and in every one the second gunman got the explosion. If I went Gus/Pack - Packie would get hit, but live, and if I went Pack/Gus - Gustavo would get hit, but live. Alternatively, when I went Norm/Daryl or Hugh/Daryl - Daryl would get hit and die ...but when I went Daryl/Norm or Daryl/Hugh, Daryl would live. And when doing this over and over and over again, I started to pick up on little hints ...such as after Michael is done mopping, he calls Franklin, who's in the firetruck with the two gunman - and one of them has a sentence of dialogue right before they pick up Michael; whoever that is talking, never got hit with the explosion later on. Likewise, when exiting the server room with Franklin on the 53rd floor, Michael and one of the gunmen is already at the opposite side of the room, while the other gunman stayed behind and has another sentence of dialogue with Franklin; whoever that was, was never the same guy who spoke up before, and would always get hit with the explosion 30 seconds later. Of the 20+ times I ran through covert, this never changed... *shrugs* Sorry for the wall of text. Maybe you can download the picture I uploaded, load it into MSPaint and put an X on every run you completed, and I'll make the changes and re-upload the new version...? Dsurian 14:45, June 27, 2015 (UTC) : I'm so stupid. I didn't even think to use the replay function for the heists ...I always loaded from a save, which would then usually require other missions to be performed - like Predator being in between the Paleto setup and the heist. Anyways, it seems very odd that they would exclude the gunmen unlocked through the story modes heist completion. It makes sense to some degree - Karl being absent during the Bureau Raid, and Hugh being absent during the Paleto score - as they weren't unlocked yet, but still ...I can see how testing this would be more problematic for most players due to that. : ...but, with this discovery, I confirmed a lot of what you (and others) have said concerning an inexperienced Karim, and inexperienced Rickie, and an inexperienced Packie - after ~5 runs each, and thus added to the spreadsheet and re-uploaded the update. I also did as you suggested and went through several Roof runs with an experienced Rickie vs an inexperienced Christian, and again confirmed my earlier findings of "maybe", concerning the sprinkler system. These are the conversations as I experienced them, prefaced with Franklin saying just prior, "Man, can the hacker shut it off?": : An inexperienced Rickie: Michael: Lukens - sprinkler system - you got any ideas? Rickie '(failure):'' Dude, I would not know where to start, maybe like take a screwdriver to 'em...? Michael: Of course...why did I ask? : '''An experienced Rickie: Rickie '(failure): I should know this, bro! I thought I had it all down! ''Michael: Don't beat yourself up, just be better next time, okay? And tell us if anything bad comes over the airwaves. ''***OR***'' Rickie '(success):'' I do believe I took this class. Is it still raining gentlemen? Michael: Everything you know, I taught you, Rick. Don't forget that. :An inexperienced Christian: Christian '(failure):'' That's a negative on the sprinklers, system's in emergency mode now. I can't break it. Michael: Okay, just stay on the airwaves, tell me if there's anything coming our way. ''***OR***'' Christian '(success):'' Got it. Sprinklers disabled. Michael: Awesome, we made it there in the end. :Michael is annoyed with an inexperienced Rickie, as he seems quite distracted and doesn't really help at all. However, he is a bit more lenient with an experienced Rickie and inexperienced Christian, as they did help some with the hacking, and do help a bit later with a sitrep concerning the law enforcement mobilization. I still can't tell exactly what is going on with this sprinkler variable, though. Christian, during his failure, supports the idea that there is some arbitrary time limit (the "emergency mode"), but I can't pinpoint what that is and Paige never seems bothered by it. I think the timer starts with the alarm when Michael initially blows the door, and from there I usually get a 'success' just by moving quickly - get a gold medal Hacking, clear the room as fast as possible (without slowing down time using Michael's ability), and then rush to the stairs pointedly not deviating from that course to pick up armor/health ...but even that doesn't always work, so maybe there's another factor? Dsurian 13:33, June 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: You should contact Shareif since he's responsible of the new infobox layout. I'm sure it is possible through a CSS input although that's beyond my knowledge. 17:18, June 27, 2015 (UTC)